0831
by r-adnir
Summary: Hari minggu, bulan delapan, tanggal tiga puluh satu, jam delapan malam lebih tiga puluh satu menit. aokaga.


Kuroko no Basket **(c)** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cover image **(c)** Pixiv Id 1868696

* * *

**Bakagami's**

.

.

Semasa sekolah menengah pesan singkatmu tidak pernah jauh dari persoalan basket. Tidak lama usai kita menjadi penghuni perguruan tinggi isi pesan darimu perlahan melenceng. Kau mulai memberitahukan kegiatanmu juga bertanya mengenai kabarku, protes terhadap tumpukan kuis serta tugas kuliah dan sikap teman-temanmu disana. Senyumku selalu terbit tiap kali ponselku menyampaikan pesanmu. Dan aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat kubaca ajakanmu untuk kembali bertemu.

Mungkin beberapa menganggap sebuah reuni itu menyenangkan sedangkan bagi yang lain mencemaskan.

Aku berada di antaranya. Begitu hari pertemuan ditetapkan aku gembira, menyebabkanku lupa tentang semua urusan lain. Namun terkadang terlalu takut hingga ingin membatalkan janji kita. Ketakutan dirimu berubah terlalu banyak, membuatku tidak dapat mengimbangimu. Takut jika obrolan habis dan hanya hening tersisa. Berhari-hari skenario pergi berdua denganmu mengisi pikiran.

Akibat rasa cemasku lebih besar, aku meminta Kuroko menemani tanpa sepengetahuan dirimu.

Awal bertemu canggung terasa, bicara denganmu langsung lebih sulit dibandingkan melalui ponsel. Ditambah jantungku yang berdebar keras jika dekat denganmu menyebabkanku semakin susah berucap. Saat itu aku amat lega karena ada Kuroko disana. Namun ketika perhatianmu tidak lagi milikku aku menyesali tindakanku, berharap tidak ada orang lain.

* * *

Saat pulang, bis penuh sesak membuatku mendapatkan tempat berjauhan dengan milikmu dan Kuroko. Beberapa kali kepalaku menoleh dan menangkap Kuroko memberi isyarat agar bergabung denganmu. Namun aku tidak mengindahkan tawarannya. Bahkan saat kau akhirnya sendiri aku tetap tidak beranjak mendekatimu. Selain karena detak jantungku yang tidak kunjung normal. Aku memilih mempersiapkan ucapan perpisahan denganmu nanti.

Nyatanya begitu kakimu menapak keluar dari bis perpisahan yang sebelumnya kurencanakan luntur dalam sekejap. Kepergianmu terlalu mendadak bagiku. Hanya kalimat biasa yang berhasil kukatakan, seakan kita dapat bertemu lagi besok.

Tepat sesudah bis menutup rapat pintu kemudian berjalan perlahan. Ponselku bergetar, layarnya menampakkan sebuah pengingat.

31 Agustus, Ahomine's Bithday.

Mataku melebar. Aku memaki diriku karena menganggap tanggal hari ini tidak penting asal bisa kembali menatapmu tanpa dihalangi layar kaca. Dari balik jendela kuketahui kau sudah pergi.

Aku tidak punya kado dan yang paling buruk aku melupakannya. Mungkin ini tidak istimewa tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Kukirimkan satu pesan padamu.

Selamat ulang tahun, Ahomine.

* * *

**Ahomine's**

.

.

Basket satu-satunya hal yang kutahu paling menarik minatmu. Sebab itu pembicaraan dengamu tidak pernah berganti dari bola oranye itu. Namun beberapa waktu tidak menatap dirimu langsung membuatku tidak bisa tidak menanyakan kabarmu. Perlahan basket bergeser dari obrolan kita. Kuceritakan semua kesibukanku, kau juga melakukan yang serupa. Setelahnya mengirimimu pesan dan mendapatkan balasanmu menjadi rutinitas keseharianku.

Tidak gampang menghalau rasa ingin bertemu setelah ratusan hari dirimu mendominasi mimpiku tiap malam. Akhirnya, kau menerima undanganku untuk bertemu.

Campuran kecewa dan senang kurasakan ketika mendapatimu tidak menunggu sendiri di tempat janjian. Ada Kuroko di sampingmu. Berjumpa pemuda bermata akua yang merupakan salah satu teman lama tidaklah buruk. Akan tetapi bila mengakibatkanku batal memonopoli dirimu, lebih baik aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku tidak tahu alasanmu menjaga jarak dariku. Padahal pesan-pesanmu menyiratkan hubungan yang akrab. Terlampau dekat malah, seperti kekasih. Kau mengingatkanku untuk makan teratur, menyemangati ketika akan ujian atau pertandingan basket juga membangunkanku di pagi hari dengan pesan manismu. Karena itu aku heran ketika kau bersikap selayaknya kita baru saling mengenal.

Waktu pulang tidak berbeda. Memang bukan salahmu mengambil tempat berbeda denganku dan Kuroko. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalaupun bis ini sepi penumpang kau akan duduk di dekatku. Dugaanku terbukti karena kau tidak juga berpindah mengisi tempat Kuroko saat ia turun.

Harusnya hari ini aku menyatakan suka padamu. Saat itu niat tersebut terpaksa kutelan dalam-dalam. Aku tidak mau pengakuanku merusak hubungan kita selama ini.

Senyum kecil terpasang di wajahku saat mendengar ucapan sampai jumpamu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak rela berpisah sekarang. Tidak juga besok, lusa, atau hari lainnya. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.

* * *

Baru 10 menit berjalan, kurasakan getaran dari ponselku di saku celana. Suasana sunyi malam membuat bunyi yang biasanya sulit kusadari terdengar kencang. Ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. Darimu.

Bukan maksudku memilih tanggal ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan sadar kalau hari ini umurku bertambah jika bukan karenamu. Aku tidak mengira justru kau yang ingat. Tanpa menunggu aku berlari menuju halte bis. Ini memang ulang tahunku tapi kaulah yang akan mendapatkan kejutan dariku.

Keputusanku untuk menyatakan perasaan padamu semakin kuat begitu bis berhenti bersamaan dengan kedatanganku. Beberapa penumpang turun. Aku berdiri di depan pintu dan menemukanmu. Keterkejutan amat kentara di wajahmu ketika keping merahmu melihatku. Kuraih tangan kananmu untuk mendaratkan ciuman di permukaannya.

"Jadi pacarku ya, Bakagami?"

Pelukanmu setelahnya menandakan persetujuan untuk mengganti status dari teman menjadi kekasih.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun,"

"Ngomong apa, Baka. Dirimu itu hadiah terbaik untukku,"

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

SELAMAT ULTAH BUAT ABANG TERCINTA YANG ITEM TAPI KECE

SEMOGA MAKIN MESRA SAMA SI BAKA~~ NGGAK SAYA DOAIN TAMBAH GANTENG YA, KALAU TAMBAH GANTENG NANTI SAYA KOLAPS.

oh ya makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca~

-adnir-


End file.
